The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing the periphery of an eyeglass lens.
In processing the periphery of an eyeglass lens, data necessary for the lens processing such as the target lens shape data and the layout data of the optical center of the lens with respect to the target lens shape is inputted, and the eyeglass lens held by lens chuck shafts is processed by a periphery processing tool such as a grindstone and a grooving tool based on the input data. Moreover, the attachment holes of a rimless frame are drilled in the lens refractive surface by a drilling tool (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-383684 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,826], Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-145328 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,124]).
An eyeglass lens processing apparatus is constituted by an extremely precise and complicated mechanism, and lenses are processed by a complicated control program. Moreover, the eyeglass processing apparatus requires the input of various processing conditions, and the operator is required to perform the operation according to the procedures without confusing the right and left lenses. However, when the apparatus operates abnormally, when some mechanical failure occurs or when the control program is defective, a trouble occurs in that the lens is not processed as laid out or that the apparatus is stopped in the middle. Moreover, when the operator erroneously inputs a processing condition, when the operator confuses the right and left lenses or when the operator does not perform the operation according to the procedures, a trouble also occurs in that the lens is not processed as laid out.
When such a trouble occurs and the operator cannot solve the trouble by himself or herself, the operator explains the condition of the trouble to the salesperson or the serviceperson, presents the lens not processed as laid out, and requests the maker of the apparatus to solve the trouble. However, the operator's explanation of the trouble condition varies among individuals, and it frequency occurs that the maker of the apparatus cannot obtain necessary information accurately. Moreover, there are cases where the operator cannot grasp the trouble condition itself. It may be possible to find the cause of the trouble and solve it if the trouble is reproduced at the spot where the serviceperson visits. However, there are cases where the trouble is not reproduced, and it takes time to handle the trouble. There are also cases where the serviceperson cannot find the cause of the trouble or solve the trouble and only an expert engineer of the maker of the apparatus can handle the trouble. Moreover, it is desired to prevent a simple misoperation by the operator and the like.